


Snowballs and S'mores

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Mercer's Boarding House [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No power? Make s'mores, Power Outage, S'mores, Snow, Snowball Fight, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, cozy night in the dark, roaring fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: A snowball fight is interrupted by some dangerous winter weather. The nein find themselves cosy inside Mercer's Boarding House without power but with a roaring fire.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Keg/Beauregard Lionett, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Mercer's Boarding House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Snowballs and S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this cute little snowy story.

It had been snowing all morning at Mercer boarding house and according to the weather man it was going to continue snowing at least until the following evening. Caleb sat in the window seat in an oversized pink and blue sweater, book in his lap, Frumpkin around his neck to keep warm. The orange tabby purred happily as the wizard reached up and scratched his head. Outside shrieks of laughter and shouts of merriment echoed off the buildings only to be softened by the snow drifts. 

“Nature’s sound proofing,” he thought as he watched the others down below. Beau, Jester, and Fjord were ducked behind a roughly made snow wall, trying to shield themselves from the onslaught being sent at them by Molly, Nott, and Caduceus were hurling their way. Because of his sheer size Cad was hunkered down behind the neighbor’s lifted pick up truck while Molly and Nott hid not far away behind a wall of snow. 

“Give it up Tealeaf, you’re never gonna win this battle!” Beau shouted as she lobbed another snowball across the street toward Molly. The tiefling popped up over the top of the wall, growled, baring his fangs, before throwing several snowballs hard in her direction. Jester’s giggle rang out before her spiritual weapon, in the form of a giant lollipop, appeared and batted the icy spheres back toward their source. One of the returned projectiles hit Clay in the shoulder as he peeked around the bed of the truck. Jester whooped with delight at the hit. 

“In coming!” Fjord cried as Caduceus sent a softball sized snowball in their direction. Jester grit her teeth and swung with her lollipop, connecting, and sent it flying over the roof of the boarding house. 

In the moment of calm between attacks Nott popped up waving her hands. “I can’t feel my fingers anymore and the wind is really starting to pick up,” the goblin called. “Next hit wins for now.” Peeking over the snow wall, Fjord nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I don’t like the look of those clouds either. We should definitely head inside soon,” Cadeuse called in agreement. All six heads ducked down behind their respective protection to prepare. Inside the house, Caleb turned as a small hand tugged on his shirt sleeve. 

“See?” Kiri mimicked in his own voice. The child had been left inside after waking up with a pretty bad cold. Caleb smiled and scooped her up so she could watch the craziness going on outside. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Beau whispered to the others. 

“Full on assault?” Fjord offered. Jester shook her head. 

“No, what if you two throw a whole bunch up straight and I’ll swing my spiritual weapon like a bat, just bombard them. We’re sure to hit somebody.” 

“Or break a window,” Fjord retorted, making Jester’s proud smile deflate. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” she muttered. “Well what do you think we should do instead?”

Across the street, the others huddled behind the pick up truck whispering strategy until they finally settled on a plan involving Caduceus lifting Nott above the truck while she used a slingshot to pelt their enemies. All around them the wind began to whip harder pulling at their clothes and hair. Nott’s first shot toward Fjord was caught in the wind and slammed against a nearby car. Jester’s attempt to hit Molly was caught up and throw against a tree. 

“Maybe we should just call it a draw and head in before the weather gets any…” Fjord’s words were cut off as a loud crack rang through the air. It felt like slow motion as a large branch snapped and fell, colliding with the powerlines. A second crack echoed through the snowy quiet as the transformer blew from the damage to the lines. “Shit, everyone inside!” The six of them hurried into the safety of the boarding house 

The first thing they noticed was the lack of electricity followed quickly by the crackly and flare of a fire roaring to life in the living room fireplace. Caleb knelt next to the fireplace coaxing the flames gently while Kiri flit back and forth gathering pillows and blankets in a big nest in the center of the living room floor. “You better get out of those wet clothes,” he said without looking away from the fireplace. “The hot cocoa will be ready by the time you’ve finished changing.” 

A little while later the snowballers had found their way back to the living room in dry, comfy clothes. A tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table next to the nest of blankets and pillows. Kiri was already snuggled deep into it next to Yasha. Next to the cocoa were graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars.

“How are we possibly going to make s’mores?” Beau asked looking at the spread. 

“Fireplace,” Caleb replied flatly, pointing to the roaring flames. 

“Obviously,” Nott added with a snicker. Beau stuck out her tongue.

“Can we stop bickering and get to the s’mores already?” Jester said from her place by the table. They gathered in the candlelight taking turns roasting marshmallows until everyone had had their fill and they settled into the nest of blankets to ride out the storm. Jester had her head on Fjord’s chest, her fingers dancing across his shirt. Molly and Caleb as usual were a tangle of limbs. Keg and Beau were curled up close together. As the night wore on they all slowly dropped off to sleep one by one to dreams of chocolate and snow.


End file.
